Before the Fireworks
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: December 31... minutes before the New Year's Eve. Kyon is called by Haruhi to meet somewhere. But will this ordinary meeting with an old friend would lead to a more intimate relationship? HaruhixKyon pairing. Summary Altered. Oneshot


A/N: Hello, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all, Durante Alighieri here with the my New Year's Special fanfic, "Before the Fireworks" I hope you guys like it.

**

* * *

Before the Fireworks**

**Current Age of Characters:**

Haruhi: 23

Kyon: 24

* * *

_December 31, 2007 10:48 pm..._

Can you believe this?! I still have work despite of the Christmas Vacation! Someone is acting Scrooge this year eh, boss? But anyway, I received a text message from Haruhi. It said that we'll meet at the park's fountain in midnight today. I wonder what Haruhi wanted from me now? After signing myself out... I grabbed my coat and went out to meet Haruhi.

I walked to my car, my car is a graduation gift from my parents. It is a Mitsubishi Lancer, current model... never mind that, I started my car and drove off. As I drove, I saw couples walking on the boardwalk. While there is a red light, I saw Tanaguchi with a girl beside him. I rolled my window beside me "Hey, Tanaguchi!" I waved

"Oh, hey Kyon." Tanaguchi waved back "How are you?" he punched my shoulder lightly "Oh yeah, meet Mizuho." he placed a hand on her girl.

"Nice to meet you, Mizuho." I smiled then looked ahead "Hey, sorry Tanaguchi I'd better be going."

"Okay, nice ride Kyon." he said while I rolled up my window.

I took a right turn to get some treats for Haruhi. So I went to the store and grabbed some chocolates and paid them.

"Thank you, sir." the shopkeeper bowed.

I looked in my watch... oh, damn! Thirty minutes until midnight!! I jumped in my car and drove off as fast as I can.

Well I managed to reach the park. I looked for Haruhi in the fountain. I saw her... wait a minute, what is that fat guy doing with Haruhi?!

"Come on, dearest." the fat guy pleaded her "Let's go."

"I am waiting for someone if you don't know." Haruhi replied.

But the fat guy kept pleading. I can't take it anymore, I then walked to him "What might be your business with her?" I tapped his shoulder

The man looked at me, then walked away disappointed.

"Thanks, Kyon." Haruhi smiled "Oh, what's that?" she looked at the package hidden behind me.

"A little surprise." I bent over and kissed her in the cheek. After kissing her, she blushes.

"Hey, I should have done this to you since our graduation in university." she kissed me in the lips

Then... **BOOM!! **Fireworks went out, clock bells rang, a crowd cheers as the fireworks display continues.

We broke off to see the fireworks go off. After few minutes, the fireworks finally subsided.

"So, Kyon." she said as we were walking on the boardwalk "What is the package?"

"Can I come over in your house?" I asked

"I don't know what is you plan but, okay." Haruhi walked with me to my car.

When we arrived a her house. I sat on the couch. "Can you show me what is inside?" looks like she is impatient now.

"Okay" I settled down the package on the coffee table, "Open it"

Haruhi unwrapped the package, her eyes widen as she saw the box. "Wow, Laura Secord, how did you know?"

"I just knew." I replied. Haruhi sat next to me.

"Want to eat it with me?" she asked.

"Sure." I grabbed a truffle and bit on it, the chocolate had a touch of champagne and I must say... pretty good. Then Haruhi ate the half of my uneaten chocolate "Hey!" I looked at her "That's mine!"

"So," she settled down the box of chocolates and pushed me down "I just can't resist." she kissed me in the lips. Our tongue battle for supremacy as Haruhi pushed me down on the couch "Would you like to do this upstairs?" she asked me seductively.

"Sure, my Haruhi." I nodded. Haruhi grabbed my necktie. Half way from the stairs. I remembered something. "Hang on a sec." I ran to the living room and grabbed the box of chocolates that I gave to her "We almost forgot this." she ran to me and pulled my necktie.

In front of the door to Haruhi's room. We kissed again. Haruhi opened the door, pulled my necktie and slams the door shut.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was done. I hope you all enjoy the new year 2009!!


End file.
